Chichawatni/People
People connected with Chichawatni :(See also Chichawatni:Families) Contribution of Chichawatni in 2004 Summer Olympics Chichawatni is also the home town of Shazia Hidayat , one of the few women who represented Pakistan in the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens. Politics Here is a list of famous political personalities of chichawatni. Please don't post any social worker or athleat name in this section. You can make a new section for that. Only post the famous political personalities in this section. Thanks! * Ch.Zahid Iqbal (MNA) * Begum Shehnaz Javed (Ex MNA) *Rai Murtaza Iqbal Khan * Rai Hassan Nawaz (District Nazim) * Nuaman Langrial(MNA) * Tufail jatt (Tehsil Nazim) * Arshad Jatt (MPA) * Rai Aziz ullah(Ex MNA) * Shehzad Saeed Cheema (MPA) * Iqbal Langrial (MPA) * Ch. Waheed Asghar Dogar(Ex MPA) * Sajjad Ahmad Cheema Abdul Razaq Other notable people * Ch. Munir Azhar (Ex MPA) *syed raza u dain 34/12L * C'h. Muhammad AFZAL' Rehmani family * Rehmani Brothers * Haji Ali shair Rehmani * Haji Mukhtar Rehmani * Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani * Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani * Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani * Muhammad Aslam Rehmani * Muhammad Shafi Rehmani * Muhammad Akram Rehmani * Haji Lashkar Rehmani * Muhammad Ashrif Rehmani * Shahzad Rehmani * Shahid Rehmani * Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani * Haji Sohail Rehmani * Muhammad Asif Rehmani * Muhammad Imran Rehmani Other notable individuals *CH SHAHID GUJJAR CARE TAKER PUNJAB CIVIL SECRETARIET LAHORE CHAK NUMBER 111.12.L M. Javiad Iqbal Mughal of 109/12-L (Saudi Arabia) *CH SHAHID NISAR GUJJAR ? Cable operator *Ch. Muneer Ahmad Garewal(Called the Biggest Munaffiq of Chichawatni) Chairman / Convenier District Focal Group Sahiwal, Chairman Cotton Geners Association President Ittehad Group * Baba Waheeda! *Muhammad Sajid Saeed live in chak No 39/12L PROFESSOR MUHAMMAD IHSAN CHATTHA, M.Sc. & M. Phil Chemistry. Excellent professor of Chemistry is Professor Muhammad Ihsan Chattha, M. Sc. Chemistry & M.Phil Chemistry. He enjoy good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense.He is best teacher of chemistry in whole pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology.He is true, ideal teacher. He is award wining figure of professors. He know his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him. Dr.Sardar Khan *he was a british army dr..even in 1st world war.he came here in1921.he served this city in all walks of life in his time.he was an importent key holder to make progress in right direction.During partion,his serveses are remarkable & countless..some local decided to demolish this city at the time of 1947..he opposed them strongly.so this city is remain in that form as it was before 1947.he buit a compain against one land lord who claimed to lift the Muslim women,near Iqbal nager.at result 5000 sikh killed by Muslims. Nasreen Awan Nominee for Nobel Peace Prize in 2005, President Anjuman Falah-e-Niswan PRESIDENT ANJUMAN FALAH-E-NISWAN AND MEMBER DISTRICT COUNCIL SAHIWAL WAS NOMINATED FOR NOBEL PRIZE FOR PEACE IN 2005. IMORTANT INTERNET LINKS ARE AS UNDER: :www.1000peacewomen.org/siteman/library/file/List_women.pdf :www.boloji.com/wfs5/wfs574.htm :www.global-sisterhood-network.org/content/view/377/76/ :www.boloji.com/cinema/039.htm :www.forumsocialmundial.org.br/dinamic.php?pagina=karachi_adia_ing :www.dailytimes.com.pk/default.asp?page=2007%5C04%5C18%5Cstory_18-4- 2007_pg5_4 :www.paktribune.com/pforums/posts.php?t=2163&start=26 :www.peacewomen.org/resources/Human_Rights/WIP_Justice.pdf :www.stecyl.es/Opinion/051013_op_REDH_Nobel_Paz.htm Esther John Chichawatni is the home town of Esther John , one of the most famous Christian nurses. Muhammad Shafique Chaudhry (Convnier PML-N in Europe) ch.M.HANIF NASIR TUFAIL saeed ahmed chudry category:people People